Turn My Swag On
by meremortal2k3
Summary: Totally AU PWP. Read it and then tell me if you can summarise the fic without giving everything away. Pairings Rachel/Brittany, Rachel/Santana, Rachel/Quinn, Rachel/Brittany/Santana/Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Turn My Swag On (1/4)

"I'm not sure about this." Rachel turned her eyes away from her own reflection and focused on the blue eyes staring back at her. She took a deep breath before biting the inside of her lower lip.

"Trust me, Rachel." Brittany beamed. The smile slowly left her lips as she took in the other girl's hands screwed together. She had never seen Rachel so nervous. She reached out and gave Rachel's bicep a gentle squeeze before moving behind the shorter girl and wrapping her arms around her waist, resting her head on her shoulder so that she could still see Rachel's pretty face in the mirror. "If you're not comfortable like this, we can do it some other way."

"I'm not uncomfortable," Rachel looked herself up and down. Her clothes weren't all that different to what she normally wore, which confused her a little, but Brittany seemed to like that she had un-tucked the white blouse from her short plaid skirt and wore most of the buttons open, revealing the dark vest underneath. Brittany had also made her unbutton the cuffs of her blouse and roll up her sleeves to her elbows, saying that she had great arms and that she shouldn't keep hiding them. Brittany had also made her take off her knee high socks and Mary Jane's, giving her a pair of sneaker socks and the converse she wore for Glee. "It's just, I'm not sure if I can do this."

"But you want to." Brittany pressed her lips to the side of Rachel's neck, inhaling the scent of her girlfriend. "I'm not forcing you to do this, Rache. It's you that wants this."

"I know." Rachel sighed. She turned her face so that she could capture the blonde's lips with her own. "And I know you're only trying to help." Turning back towards the mirror, her fine brows furrowed in confusion. "How is this supposed to help, by the way? I don't look any different."

Brittany smirked as she took in the brunette's reflection. "For someone so clever, you can be incredibly dumb sometimes." Her warm smile and lingering looks took the sting out of her words. "You are so very sexy, Rachel." Brittany stroked her fingers under the cotton of her girlfriend's blouse and across the tight vest. She dipped her fingers beneath the waist band of Rachel's skirt, tugging at the vest until a sliver of skin was revealed to her eyes. The blonde licked at her lips. "You just need to turn your swag on and ditch the sweaters and knee highs."

"Turn my swag on?" Rachel grimaced. "And I thought you liked my knee highs?"

Brittany chuckled softly. "I like getting you out of the knee highs, Rachel. You have unbelievable legs for someone so little and I know for a fact that Santana likes them."

"She does?" Rachel swallowed at the thought of the Latina looking at her legs.

"Yeah." Brittany breathed. "You ought to have seen her face when you wore those booty shorts." She tickled her fingertips over the exposed flesh of Rachel's belly; not resisting the urge to stroke her thumb over the gentle indentation of the other girl's naval. Santana might like Rachel's legs, but she was all about the girl's sultry mouth, toned stomach and sexy belly button, oh, and her armpits. Rachel had fantastic armpits. Hell, there wasn't much, other than the huge words Rachel tended to spout, that Brittany didn't like about her girlfriend. "She was all over me after the performance." She opened her mouth and grazed her teeth against the addictive patch of skin between Rachel's neck and shoulder that she tended to mark as her own, before licking away the sting. "I could tell that she was thinking of you and she was so turned on."

"Really?" Rachel's breath hitched, her dark eyes watching the blonde behind her.

Brittany hummed against Rachel's neck as she sucked softly. "She was … so wet for you, Rache."

Rachel groaned as she tilted her head to give the blonde better access. "She … was?"

Brittany lifted her blue eyes to meet Rachel's. "Almost as wet as you get when you think about her."

"Brittany." Rachel moaned, her hand coming up to caress her girlfriend's face. "I love you."

"I know you do, baby." Brittany smiled and nuzzled her face into Rachel's hand. "I love you too."

The brunette gasped as teeth nipped at her palm. With the hand not being bitten and kissed, she covered the fingers Brittany had resting on her tummy and tired to push them underneath the waistband of her skirt. "Britt," She shuddered her frustration as Brittany continued to mouth her palm. "Help … me."

Brittany kept her eyes locked with Rachel's. She could clearly see how turned on the brunette was, it was always easy for her to see. Rachel's cheeks were flushed, eyes dark and hooded with desire. The heat had already begun to spread across Rachel's chest, her nipples hard and straining against three layers of material, her bra, her vest and the blouse. She could see how Rachel squirmed to get their combined hands under her skirt and into her panties. "You want me, baby?" Brittany breathed.

"Always." Rachel swallowed. "Always you."

Brittany eased her fingers from Rachel's grip and tugged up the pleats of Rachel's skirt until she could slide her hand underneath. "And Santana?" Long fingers stroked Rachel through her panties, pressing the material against swollen flesh until she could feel the wetness through the cotton.

Rachel nodded furiously as she chewed at her lip. Her hips thrust forward with wanting and she hoped that Brittany wouldn't tease her for too long.

"And Quinn?" Blue eyes sparkled as Rachel pressed her hand against Brittany's, forcing her to be a little rougher.

"Britt?" Rachel gasped, her eyes squeezing shut." Please … fuck me."

Brittany didn't mind that Rachel thought of the others when they were together, in fact she thought that it was super hot and she had no right to be offended when she did the same thing. Brittany tugged the cotton of Rachel's panties to one side and slid two long fingers straight into her girlfriend.

"Brittany." Rachel sighed in relief, her eyes opening just a little so that she could watch the blonde. "Feels … so good."

Brittany thrust her fingers inside, over and over, curling her fingers and rolling her thumb against Rachel's rock hard clit. She loved how wet Rachel got. The squishy noises were almost as hot as feeling sticky juices cover her fingers and palm. She had never been with anyone before Rachel who got that wet. Brittany pressed herself against Rachel's ass as she moved it back and forth in time with the thrusts. She would've preferred for them both to be naked as they did this, but they were at school and Brittany had forgotten to lock the door to the bathroom that they had been using to get Rachel ready. She needed to be quick. Turning slightly so that she could rub herself against Rachel's hip, Brittany captured Rachel's lips with her own, kissing the other girl hungrily as she moved in and out.

Rachel was so close. She could feel the muscles in her stomach tighten and she grabbed as best as she could at her girlfriend, holding her closer. "Britt … I'm gonna …"

Brittany wrestled Rachel's tongue with her own, stopping the girl from talking. She sucked on Rachel's tongue and suddenly Rachel was clenching around her fingers and groaning throatily into her mouth. Feeling the gush against her palm, Brittany pushed herself roughly against her girlfriend's hip bone, holding her breath as she came hard and fast.

Rachel turned in the blonde's arms, feeling her skirt fall back into place as Brittany took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She smiled up into sparkling blue eyes and kissed Brittany. "I think that I'm going to have to change my underwear now."

Brittany shook her head and licked at her kiss swollen lips. She normally loved to go down on Rachel after she'd come and could practically taste the tang of Rachel on her tongue, but she knew that if they were going to do what they were going to do; eating out Rachel Berry wasn't an option at the moment. "Don't." Brittany made do with sucking her still damp fingers into her mouth, earning her a heated look from Rachel. She smirked at the brunette before spinning her around to look at herself in the mirror.

This Rachel Berry had her swag on.

Brittany loved this sexed up version of Rachel. This just got laid but I wanna do it again, smug looking diva.

"Look, Rachel." The blonde nodded towards the mirror.

Rachel stared at herself and felt the smirk lift the corners of her lips. She looked good and felt fantastic and yet she was the same Rachel as ten minutes ago. The same girl, who puzzled over her clothes, now believed that her girlfriend was the wisest woman on the face of the planet. Right now, Rachel felt sexy as hell and she was going to get what she wanted.

"She'll love how wet you are." Brittany grinned widely. "Go get them, baby. I'll be waiting."

…

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Turn My Swag On (2/4)

Rachel walked along the main hallway of McKinley High and towards the lockers with a knowing saunter to her stride. People were looking at her, their expressions showing mild confusion at the evident hunger they felt towards her. She wasn't used to seeing her peers with anything other than derision and contempt in their eyes, and Rachel told herself that she would thank Brittany properly; later on that evening.

It wasn't the first time that Rachel had had a makeover, but she couldn't really see what her girlfriend had done as a makeover. Kurt had wanted to change her drastically, where as Brittany had encouraged her to open a few buttons and to take off her knee highs. Rachel thought that maybe an orgasm had probably helped with Brittany's version of a makeover too. She always felt so much more confident and sexy, post coital. Brittany had often giggled at her because she said that once warmed up, Rachel was like her personal sex goddess.

And Brittany wasn't greedy. She didn't mind sharing her sex goddess with her friends.

Rachel could feel her smirk widen as she spotted her girlfriend's best friend by the lockers. She paused momentarily, resisting the urge to squeeze her thighs together because she was still being stared at, and the last thing she needed was her sex face to be mentioned or worst still, photographed using a handy cell phone and immortalised, on Jacob Ben Israel's blog. Rachel ran her fingers roughly through her hair and dragged it back over her shoulders to show off her elegant neck. She smoothed her fingers over the narrow collar of her blouse before popping it up. A dark brow arched as a nearby jock stumbled over his own feet.

Rachel started to walk again until she was almost pressed against the Latina's back as she peered into her locker. She licked at her lips, itching to suck on the exposed skin of the Cheerio's shoulder and neck. "May I have a word with you, Santana?" Rachel breathed and then took a quick step back before the startled cheerleader could knock her over.

"What the fuck?" Santana growled. "I don't have the time for your kind of drama, Berry." The Latina tried to hide her surprise at having Rachel Freaking Berry stand so close to her. "Backup!" She barked.

Rachel took another step backwards and tilted her head to the side as she took in the angry flush of colour to Santana's cheeks. "I'm sorry to have alarmed you, Santana. I was just wondering if it was at all possible that I have a word with you," She chewed at the corner of her lip and looked up at the taller brunette through dark lashes. "In private?"

"Why would I want to do anything with you in private?" Santana scowled.

Rachel ran a damp tongue over her kiss swollen lips. She could still taste Brittany's fruity lip gloss and that taste, along with the heat pooling low in her belly, gave her the confidence to once again step closer to the fiery brunette. "Because … I'm asking … and you never say no."

Santana blinked rapidly as understanding seemed to short fuse her mind for a few seconds. She opened her mouth to say something nasty only to clamp it shut when Rachel made a movement with her hands and began to play with the pleats in her very short plaid skirt. Santana swallowed hard when she noticed that, except for the very tops of her thighs, Rachel's long legs were totally exposed.

Rachel bit at her lip to stifle her chuckle as Santana stared at her legs. Brittany was a genius. She spun around quickly so that her skirt flared out and looked back over her shoulder. "Coming, Santana?"

Santana Lopez almost choked on her own tongue when she caught a glimpse of pale blue panties. She didn't get the best view, but she could've sworn that the crotch was darker in colour than the rest of Rachel's panties and that could mean only one thing. Santana nodded her head and followed the shorter girl to where ever she was taking her that was private.

…

Dark eyes looked around the small, cluttered room. "Mr Schue's office, Berry?" Santana swallowed thickly as she stood staring at the smaller girl leaning against their Glee mentor's desk. She licked at her lips as Rachel lifted herself up and slid onto the desk.

"I happen to know that Mr Schuester is tutoring one of the Cheerio's in Spanish for the next forty-five minutes." Rachel looked down and then up through her long lashes. She smiled, letting her teeth catch hold of her lower lip as she did so. "Lock the door, Santana."

Santana turned away from the seductive brunette and took a deep breath, hoping that if she wasn't looking at those legs, that she would come to her senses and realise that she was about to fuck the social pariah whom she teased and bullied. But, something had happened to Rachel Berry because the girl was so fucking hot and Santana had no will power to resist. She reached out to lock the door before turning on her heel and moving the short distance until she was standing in between Rachel's legs, having them squeeze at her hips.

Rachel curled her hand around the Latina's long neck and slowly pulled her forward until their lips met. She sighed in relief at finally being able to taste the other girl. "Santana." She breathed against her lips before deepening the kiss.

Santana groaned as Rachel kissed her, pulling back every now and again to suck on her lower lip, tugging at it. She stroked her fingers over Rachel's thighs, squeezing and kneading the flesh beneath her hands. She pushed Rachel's legs wider apart and then grabbed for the smaller girl's ass, pulling her closer as they continued to make out. Santana could feel damp panties against the sliver of skin revealed as her cheerio's top rode up. "You …" She tore her mouth away from Rachel's. "Still asking, Berry?"

Rachel nodded furiously. "Do it, San. Touch me."

Santana smirked at the want in dark eyes. This she was used to. She licked at her lips before pressing a quick kiss to full lips. Santana dropped to a crouch and took a deep breath. She took in the intoxicating scent of a very wet Berry and couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. She swiped her tongue against the darker blue crotch of Rachel's panties, feeling the warm, swollen flesh underneath.

Rachel gasped and pushed herself harder against Santana's mouth. She placed her legs over the other girl's shoulders, feeling as Santana kissed each of her thighs, nuzzling against her as she pulled her panties to one side. "Fuck." Rachel reached out and gripped the dark hair of the girl currently burying her tongue inside of Rachel. She could feel Santana's nose nudge at her clit as she thrust her tongue in and out, licking and tasting all over. "Oh … wow!" Rachel dropped her chin to her chest; desperately trying to keep her eyes open so that she could watch the other girls beautiful face bob up and down. She hooked one ankle over the other behind Santana's back and thrust against her tongue. "You're … really good … at eating pussy, San." Rachel always believed in complimenting someone when they did something really well, unless they did something better than her. She could feel Santana grin against her but she never stopped.

Santana understood now why Brittany was so attracted to the girl writhing above her. Brittany had always been a very sexual person and she seemed to have met her match in Rachel. She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts of her blonde best friend whom her girlfriend was currently cheating on. She would rip Berry a new one once they had finished up. No one cheated on Brittany, except for her. Santana pushed two long fingers inside of Rachel, curling them as she sucked on her clit.

"San …" Rachel gasped and groaned. "So good … so close."

Santana nipped at Rachel's marble clit, feeling the girl jump at her bite. She smirked and did it again a little harder. Rachel yelped this time, but the grip in Santana's hair was almost painful as the other girl pulled her face closer.

"Again." Rachel pleaded.

Santana closed her sharp teeth around the bud and added a third finger. She bit down just a little harder and held the bite as she crooked her fingers roughly.

Rachel curled herself over the Latina, holding on tightly. She brought her clenched fist to her mouth and screamed throatily against her knuckles.

Santana felt herself gush as the diva came hard against her mouth. She could barely breathe anything but Rachel and felt a little light headed.

"Wow." Rachel gasped, a pleased grin lifting her lips. "Your … turn." She panted as she moved her mouth to Santana's ear and nipped at her lobe.

Santana blinked at the girl's energy. After an orgasm like that, Santana would've been Jell-O for at least fifteen minutes, maybe even needing a nap to recover. She felt Rachel's lips against her cheek so she lifted her head until their lips met in a sloppy kiss. It took her a few seconds to realise that Rachel was cleaning herself from around her mouth and chin.

Rachel pulled Santana to her feet before slipping from the desk. Her smirk was back full force as she took in dark eyes and flushed features. "Do you … ache for me, baby?"

The Latina took a deep shuddery breath and nodded.

"Then turn around, San." Rachel helped to turn the taller girl around before giving her a gentle shove between the shoulders.

"What the fuck?" Santana scowled as she fell to her elbows onto the desk. Rachel's hand on her back stopped her from standing back up. Her dark eyes widened. Rachel Berry had her bent over their teacher's desk.

Rachel flicked up Santana's red skirt and yanked down her spankies. She chewed on her lip as she took in the other girl's gorgeous ass. She wondered momentarily if Santana would flip if she sunk her teeth into the perfection, but she decided against drawing out Santana's pleasure, knowing that they would have plenty of time later that evening for marathon sex sessions.

Rachel palmed the Latina's round ass, stroking against the warm skin before dragging her short nails over the firm flesh. She swallowed at Santana's strangled moan, feeling herself becoming painfully aroused again. Rachel slid her fingers down between Santana's thighs and cupped her. She leaned over the other girl, dragging Santana's red and white vest upwards with her free hand before pressing her lips to the smooth skin of her back. "Do you want this, Santana?" She mouthed the words against the ridges of Santana's spine. "Do you want me inside of you?"

Santana's fingers curled around the edge of Mr Schuester's desk. She pressed her forehead against the cool wood. "Don't tease me, Berry." She swallowed at the whine in her voice. "Fuck me already." She lifted her ass higher.

Rachel grinned widely against the other girl before dragging her fingers along the crease of Santana's sex, splitting the puffy lips. She stroked her fingers back and forth, making sure that they were nice and wet. Rachel eased two fingers inside of Santana as she kissed the bottom of her back, caressing the sensitive skin with her lips and tongue. She held her fingers still until Santana lifted her head, trying to turn but Rachel still held her down.

"Rachel." Santana begged. "Please."

The smaller brunette slowly pulled her fingers from inside of Santana, feeling the muscles squeeze at her, trying to keep her inside. She smirked as she pushed back in with three fingers.

"Fuck." Santana's head dropped back down to the desk with a thump. Rachel had started out by slowly filling her up, but now she was thrusting in and out at a more satisfying pace. The Latina held tightly to the table as she was bumped against it over and over. She turned her face so that her mouth was pressed against her bicep, trying to muffle her moans and whimpers.

Rachel licked at the base of Santana's spine before rubbing her nose and mouth a little lower. She was so tempted to take a bite out of the other girl's ass. She rested her cheek against Santana's ass, taking a few seconds to really enjoy the experience of being inside Santana Lopez. She continued her rapid thrusting, listening to the squelch, feeling the muscles cling to her. Rachel watched as the other girl's buttocks clenched as she rocked against Rachel's fingers.

"Rache …" Santana had started to mumble and groan Rachel's name as she neared her climax. "Please." She panted. "Please."

Rachel could feel the tightening around her fingers and she knew that Santana was about to come. She licked her lips and bit down on the flesh beneath her.

Santana howled. Her back arched as she came and came around Rachel Berry's talented fingers. She slumped back down on to the desk, panting hard as she fought to not pass out. It would not do to have Rachel think that she had fucked Santana Lopez into unconsciousness. She was Jell-O.

Rachel chuckled softly, very pleased with her performance. She placed soft kisses against the bruising bite mark and stood up. She looked down at Santana because she still hadn't moved. They both knew that they really couldn't hang around in Mr Schuester office in case his tutoring of Brittany in Spanish ended early. Rachel bent down and pulled the other girl's spanks and panties back up her legs, tugging the Cheerio's skirt back into place. She helped ease Santana up, smoothing dark hair away from dark eyes. She couldn't help but smirk at the dazed look staring back at her.

"Thanks." Santana exhaled slowly, trying to rein in her heavy breathing.

"Your welcome." Rachel smiled before her brows knitted and she huffed. "What is it with you Cheerio's and not taking the time to remove a girl's underwear before engaging in sexual activities?" She shook her head and bent at the waist to slip her uncomfortably sticky panties down her legs. Rachel kicked the offending garment from her feet and gathered them up. She scowled at the pale blue material before holding them out to Santana. "Do you mind taking these? I haven't brought my bag and as you can see," She twirled her short skirt and held out her arms. "I haven't any pockets in this outfit."

Santana frowned. "What am I supposed to do with these, Berry?" She took the panties and shook them at Rachel. "As you can see," She mimicked patronisingly. "I haven't any pockets in this uniform."

Rachel shrugged. "Your hands are much larger than mine and the panties are quite tiny. I'm sure that you can conceal them until you get back to your locker."

"What am I supposed to do with them then, Rachel?" Santana scowled. "I can't keep your dirty undies in my locker. What if someone sees them?"

The small brunette smirked. "I'm not asking you to keep them indefinitely, Santana." She raised a dark brow at the Latina. "You can give them back to me when you come to mine later on this evening."

"What the fuck, Berry?" Santana's anger flared and she placed her hands on her hips to stare down at Rachel. She'd jumped to the conclusion that Rachel wanted a repeat performance at home. "I'm not going to let you keep cheating on my best friend."

Dark eyes sparkled mischievously. "I am not cheating on Brittany, Santana." Rachel licked at her lips. "I wouldn't be here without Brittany's permission."

"What?"

Rachel took a step closer to the other girl and reached for Santana's hands, pulling on them until they wrapped around her waist. "Brittany never wanted to end her relationship with you." She nipped at the taller girl's chin. "She did it because she thought that that's what I wanted."

"You didn't?" Santana swallowed thickly at the lust in Rachel's eyes.

Rachel shook her head. "Not really." She smirked. "I love Brittany, Santana. I'm in love with her and she's everything to me, but we both want, no, need, more." She stood on her tiptoes. "We need you." She breathed the words against Santana's lips.

"Huh?" Santana struggled to understand, but having the diva so close to kissing her again was making her thoughts a little fuzzy.

"Seven o'clock, Santana." Rachel pressed a lingering kiss to the other girl's lips. "Brittany and I will show you what we mean." She gave another quick peck before stepping back. Rachel turned to leave the small office but before she did so, she turned her head to take in the Latina who was still leaning heavily against Mr Schuester's desk. "Brittany finishes her Spanish tutoring in ten minutes, so you have until then to recover." She smirked and winked at Santana. "See you later, San."

…

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Turn My Swag On (3/4)

Rachel took a deep breath. She was currently staring into her open locker, trying to figure out the next step in achieving her goals. Rachel's full lips turned up into a smirk as Santana Lopez quickly passed her in the hall holding her hands together in front of her. Rachel knew what Santana was trying to conceal and it only made her smile wider. She blinked, a little surprised when Santana breathed her name as she sauntered past. Santana Lopez had acknowledge her presence without a scowl or a derisory comment, but then, a thigh trembling orgasm had probably ingratiated her with the Latina.

Rachel turned away from her locker, closing the door behind her, immediately noticing Quinn Fabray's look of confusion.

"Fabray." Santana gave the blonde cheerleader a quick nod before continuing on her way.

Quinn's hazel eyes followed the tall brunette before snapping back to Rachel Berry.

Rachel gave Quinn a shrug of her shoulders and a gentle smile. She stepped away from her locker so that she could cross the hall but as she turned, Rachel received a very sharp slap to her posterior. She yelped, jumping slightly, her dark eyes narrowing as Puck chuckled as he passed her by.

"Noah Puckerman, just stop right there." Rachel placed her hands on her hips as she spoke.

Noah turned with a cheeky grin on his face. "What?" He held up his hands. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that, Berry." He continued to laugh as he walked away until he saw the angry scowl on his ex's face. "What?" He blinked innocently before picking up his step until he rounded the corner.

Rachel continued to frown after the boy who had just accosted her, as she moved across the hall towards Quinn. She rubbed at her sore bottom and grimaced. "That hurt."

Quinn looked down, not understanding why Rachel Berry was talking to her.

Rachel could see the flush of colour erupt on pale cheeks as she continued to hold her hand against her rear. "Noah's hands are really big and I wouldn't be at all surprised if I developed a contusion as a result of his assault." She chewed on her lip and looked up coyly at the blonde still staring at her. "It's still tingling, Quinn."

Hazel eyes widened a little and Quinn swallowed convulsively. "It is?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes … but it feels kind of … good."

"It does?" Quinn whispered and then cleared her throat. She lifted her chin and tried her best to glare at Rachel. "What the hell, RuPaul? Kinky much?"

Rachel fought the smirk trying to lift the corners of her lips but didn't totally succeed so she dipped her eyes. "I've never tried spanking, Quinn." She stepped closer to the blonde. "But, I'm not averse to trying new things if the right person asks." She congratulated herself as she watched Quinn's eyes darken with arousal. The blonde's pale cheeks had flushed a lovely shade of pink and her lips had parted as she breathed in quickly. Rachel fluttered her eyelashes and lifted the edge of her skirt to reveal the gentle swell of her ass as it met her thigh. She glanced around, making sure that no one else was able to see what she was currently showing Quinn Fabray. "Is it red, Quinn?"

Quinn's throat bobbed as she swallowed thickly. She couldn't take her eyes off of Rachel's blooming ass. She didn't know what had come over her but Quinn couldn't look away.

"It's so warm, Quinn." Rachel stroked the still tender flesh with her fingertips. "Feel."

Quinn shuddered. She didn't need to reach far because Rachel was so close that she could smell the brunette's fruity shampoo. She bit down hard at the corner of her lip, trying to stifle her moan at being able to touch the soft skin. Quinn could feel the heat against her palm. She looked around quickly, noticing that even though they were not alone in the hall, no one could see that she was touching Rachel under her skirt.

"Do you think that I deserved it, Quinn?" Rachel gasped as cool fingers moved to squeeze her abused cheek. She had found her in with Quinn Fabray and she was about to follow through. "Do you think that I've been a naughty girl?" She looked up through dark lashes. "Do you think that I need a good spanking?"

Quinn took in a deep shuddery breath and then nodded.

"Do you want to spank me, Quinn?" Rachel breathed. She had always been very observant and she didn't fail to notice the way that Quinn's blush deepened every time she mentioned spanking.

"Rachel?" Quinn swallowed. She straightened her shoulders as she withdrew her hand from under the brunette's skirt. "With me, now." She arched a fine blonde brow at the other girl, Quinn Fabray firmly back in control. "I know the perfect place to teach you a lesson that you won't soon forget."

Rachel blinked, her smirk slowly creeping back into place as she watched Quinn walk away from her. She spotted Brittany at the end of the corridor just then, she had been watching the exchange, and Brittany was smiling widely at her. She gave her girlfriend a sultry wink and then followed after Quinn Fabray.

…..

Rachel walked straight into the classroom only a few steps behind Quinn. She was a little surprised that Quinn had brought them to Mr Schuester's room, but then again, not so much. If she had heard from Brittany that she and Santana would sometimes use the classroom for their extra-curricular activities, then she was sure that Santana would've mentioned it to Quinn at some point. Mr Schuester only used this particular room for lessons and spent very little time there otherwise.

Rachel made sure to lock the door and pull the blind before she turned to face the head Cheerio. Quinn was staring at her, her arm crossed over her waist, and Rachel was suddenly nervous. She wanted Quinn but she wasn't one hundred percent sure that Quinn wanted her for more than to cause her pain. Rachel took in a deep shuddery breath as she remembered the feel of delicate looking fingers against her sore bottom. She felt for certain that those same fingers wouldn't seem nearly as delicate once they had slapped her hard. Over and over.

"Quinn?" Rachel tried to keep the excitement from her voice. "We don't …"

"Shut it, Man-hands." Quinn scowled as she cut off the other girl's comforting words. She marched across the room and grabbed at Rachel's wrist before dragging her back towards Mr Schue's desk. "I can't do this if you keep talking." Her words were a little softer this time as she sat down on the teacher's chair and unceremoniously pulled Rachel over her lap.

Rachel struggled slightly at suddenly being bent over the blonde's lap until she felt Quinn flip up her skirt to expose her nude bottom. She buried her face in her hands, hiding her smirk at Quinn's surprised gasp.

"No panties?" Quinn almost pouted. She had really wanted to spank Rachel over her cotton granny-panties before tugging the material down and spanking the reddened globes. "You really are a naughty girl."

Rachel nodded furiously but didn't speak. She didn't want Quinn to stop. Her finger's curled around the chair legs as one of Quinn's hands fisted into the back of Rachel's blouse, between her shoulder blades, and the other caressed firm rounded buttocks. She could feel Quinn place her hand over the exact same spot that Noah had slapped her earlier, most like judging the difference in hand size.

"You deserve to be taught a lesson ..." Quinn bit down on her lip before she could use Rachel's given name. "You're a slut." Quinn raised her hand and brought it down sharply, gasping at the sting she felt in her palm.

Rachel's breath hitched and she squeezed her eyes shut as the heated tingle spread out over her ass.

Quinn cupped her hand slightly this time before bringing it down for three quick slaps. She watched as Rachel's ass jingled and darkened in colour with each slap. She moved her hand to the opposite cheek and spanked the brunette with five more slaps, to even out the colour.

Rachel turned her face against her shoulder, muffling the cries and moans that she could no longer stifle. She wanted to call out Quinn's name. She wanted Quinn to slap her a little lower, maybe push open her legs as she did so, but she didn't want Quinn to stop, so she held her tongue.

The blonde cheerleader couldn't believe that she was spanking Rachel Berry, that she had the girl bent over her lap. Quinn really didn't think that she would enjoy this kind of thing, she had been a Christ Crusader after all, but she was currently squirming in her seat, squeezing her thighs together to try and ease the building pressure.

Quinn moved her hand again, this time centring her sharp blows over the crease of Rachel's ass. She rained down again and again. Quick, stinging, slaps.

"Oh." Rachel gasped. She could feel the sticky wetness dribbling onto her thighs and she longed to feel someone inside of her, but Rachel knew that if Quinn kept up with her administrations, that she would soon be coming anyway.

Rachel took a deep breath as Quinn took a few seconds to tenderly stroke the marks she had made. She felt as Quinn's thighs flexed underneath her stomach. The other girl was just as turned on a she was and Quinn was trying to get a little relief. Rachel released the death grip she had on the front leg of the chair and pushed at Quinn's knee.

"Berry?" Quinn's breath hitched as her legs parted involuntarily. She watched as the brunette snaked her hand underneath her Cheerio's skirt. "What the fuck?" She gasped, ready to push the other girl off of her lap.

"It'll help, Quinn." Rachel turned her head so that she could see the blonde's face. "Promise."

Quinn blinked quickly as she looked into smokey eyes so dark from lust. Sparkling tears had caught on long lashes, but Rachel had never once asked her to stop. She would've stopped. Quinn swallowed hard.

"Don't stop." Rachel shuddered as her fingers came into contact with Quinn's spankies. The angle was awkward but she managed to stroke her fingertips up and down.

Hazel eyes fluttered as Quinn tried to push her hips against Rachel's fingers.

"Please, Quinn." Rachel whined. "I'm so close."

Quinn's eyes snapped open. She forced herself to stop moving against Rachel and ran her hand over the brunette's very warm ass. She dipped her fingers lower; unsure of what she was doing, but curious, and even though curious nearly always got her into trouble, Quinn went with it. She chewed furiously at her lip when she felt swollen flesh that was completely drenched. Quinn had touched herself, but she had never gotten this wet. Never. And, she hadn't even touched Rachel right there, she had only spanked her.

Quinn ran her hand back up over the swell of Rachel's posterior. Smoothing her hand over the redness, she squeezed gently.

Rachel moaned loudly.

Quinn shuddered her response to the brunette's wanton cry. She pushed herself against Rachel's fingers and lifted her hand. She slapped Rachel's ass, alternating her blows between both cheeks. Quinn was panting heavily now, painfully turned on by the brunette's touches and her moans which were getting increasing louder with each slap. She didn't understand why she had told Rachel to be quiet in the first place. Hearing Rachel whine and cry out her name as she was spanked was the most erotic thing Quinn had ever seen or heard.

Quinn grabbed for Rachel's long hair and tugged for the brunette to lift her head. She really wanted to see the other girl's face.

Rachel gasped as Quinn pulled her hair. She shakily pushed herself up and turned her dark eyes to Quinn. She really wanted to be kissing the blonde right now, but their position meant it was impossible. "Quinn." Rachel whimpered.

Quinn continued to spank Rachel, but her slaps were lower and suddenly Rachel jerked forward and froze.

"Quinn." Rachel hissed as she came apart under the blonde's hand. She was still coming when she shakily slid to her knees and moved in front of Quinn.

The blonde didn't resist when Rachel pushed her knees apart and reached for her spankies. Quinn didn't even think to argue when Rachel said 'up', she just did as she was told and lifted her hips from the wooden chair.

Rachel tugged Quinn's red underwear down and off of the blonde. She grabbed for Quinn's ass and dragged her to the edge of the chair and then she ducked her head under her uniform skirt. Rachel French kissed Quinn's pussy, tonguing and kissing the swollen lips. She ran her tongue along the length of Quinn's crease before using her fingers to hold the lips apart.

"Holy …" Quinn gasped, her fingers tangling in Rachel's hair, holding her head exactly where it was.

Rachel smirked and began to flick her tongue against Quinn's swollen clit. The blonde was already grinding against her face and she suspected that it wouldn't take much to push Quinn over the edge. Normally, she would've taken her time, making sure to draw out Quinn's pleasure for as long as she could, maybe even multiple times, but the janitor would be along soon to check the classrooms and lock up for the evening. She resolved herself to the knowledge that she would get to have Quinn Fabray again, and started to suck at Quinn's folds while she used her fingers to roll her hard clit.

"Ra …" Quinn pulled Rachel firmly against her. "Harder."

Rachel rubbed her thumb around the sensitive nub, working it firmly, as she lapped at the source of Quinn's delicious juices. Rachel didn't think she could get enough of the taste of Quinn and would gladly spend a third of eternity between the blonde's legs, but Quinn was thrusting quickly against her mouth, panting heavily above her and then she was coming.

Quinn bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming out Rachel's name as her insides tightened. She was coming harder than she had ever come before. She opened her eyes, watching as Rachel's dark head bobbed up and down beneath her skirt, licking at her as she came. Quinn released her lip to take in a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm her erratic breathing. She tugged at Rachel's hair, feeling overly sensitive to the other girl's tongue. "Rachel." She breathed.

Rachel Berry licked at her lips and then gently extricated herself from between Quinn's legs. She looked up into dazed hazel eyes and smiled. "Are you okay, Quinn?"

Quinn nodded slowly.

Rachel used the edge of the desk to pull herself up onto her feet and straightened out her skirt and blouse. She stretched herself out and smirked down at the blonde. Rachel felt fantastic. "Brittany and Santana will be at mine tonight, you're invited too, Quinn."

"What?" Quinn blinked up at Rachel as she tugged her underwear up her legs.

"Seven o'clock." The brunette ran her fingers through her messy hair, trying to make it a little more presentable before she left the privacy of the classroom. "Don't be late, Quinn."

Quinn's mouth dropped open as Rachel walked over to the door with a spring in her step and gave her a little wave before leaving her alone.

Quinn looked down at herself. She looked a mess. Her skirt wrinkled and twisted, her spankies still not all the way up and she was just sitting there in Mr Schuester's class with a totally dumbfounded look on her face, but Quinn had never felt so alive. She reached back and straightened her long pony tail and smiled shyly. Quinn was not going to turn down that invitation and spend her evening at home and alone.

...

tbc


	4. Chapter 4a

Title: Turn My Swag On (4a/4)

Blue eyes watched as Rachel gingerly sat on the edge of her bed, chewing at her thumb. "I don't understand why you're so nervous, Rache." Brittany moved from lying down on her girlfriend's bed until she was kneeling behind the brunette. "What happened to my sexy Rachel?" She kissed Rachel's neck feeling the girl relax against her.

"What if they don't come, Britt?" Rachel frowned. If Brittany wasn't completely a part of what she had done and what she wanted to do, Rachel would feel as though she had cheated on her girlfriend.

Brittany wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and gave her a gentle squeeze. "They'll be here soon. And, if they're not," She shrugged her shoulders. "Then it's just you and me, baby and I'm totally fine with that."

Rachel sighed softly and turned her head so that she could look into sparkling blue eyes. "I love you."

Brittany smiled widely. "I love you too." She bounced a little on her knees until the bed and Rachel moved with her. "You just need to turn your swag back on." She licked at her lips and smiled seductively.

Rachel chuckled quietly and rolled her eyes. "I still don't understand what you mean."

"It's all about attitude, Rache." Brittany pressed a quick kiss to full lips before carefully tugging at Rachel until she was lying on the bed. "Still sore, baby?"

Rachel nodded. "A little." A smirk lifted her lips as she remembered why her bottom was still stinging, "I'm okay with this though." She lifted her fingers and smoothed blonde hair away from azure coloured eyes.

Brittany straddled her girlfriend and leaned forward until their faces were close enough to share oxygen. "You want me to be your swag fluffer? I really don't mind helping." She grinned.

Rachel laughed at the beautiful blonde and then pulled the girl down until her body blanketed Rachel's. "You are more to me than a 'fluffer', Brittany."

"I know." Brittany blushed. She was still getting used to how affectionate Rachel was. It wasn't just the soft touches, cuddles, smiles and loving looks, Rachel liked to use her words too. "It's just that the thought of getting you all warmed up for Santana and Quinn is kinda hot."

"It is?" Rachel chewed at her lip.

Brittany nodded. "You're incredibly sexy, Rachel, but …" Her brows knitted as she looked down at the diminutive brunette. This, she didn't get. "You don't seem to realise just how sexy you are until you've cum. I don't get that."

A deep blush flushed across Rachel's cheeks. "I … get my 'swag' on after achieving an orgasm?"

"Oh yeah." Brittany grinned widely. "It's so hot." She tucked her long hair behind her ears so that it wasn't in Rachel's face before dipping forward to kiss her girlfriend.

"Brittany," Rachel moaned as their kisses deepened. "We can't."

"Of course we can." Brittany muttered as she kissed along the brunette's jaw and then down her neck.

Rachel tilted her head to one side, giving Brittany better access to her sensitive neck. "What if we don't hear them ring the door bell and they end up leaving?" Rachel gasped as the blonde bit her neck. "Oh."

"They'll ring again, Rache. And, if we still don't answer the door, they'll keep ringing until we do." Brittany smirked against the reddening skin beneath her mouth. "After what happened today, Santana and Quinn will probably be ringing that bell until Monday, if we don't answer."

"I'm so glad that my fathers decided to spend the weekend visiting Uncle Silas."

Brittany stopped kissing Rachel's neck and lifted her head until blue eyes met brown. "They're here."

"Huh?" Rachel blinked. "I didn't hear the door bell."

"I can feel them glaring at each other from up here. I think that they just pulled into the drive." Brittany sighed, resting her forehead against Rachel's. "I really wish that they would be friends again."

Rachel lifted her chin and pressed a chaste kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "Me too, baby. Now put your hand down my shorts and make me see stars before my apprehension convinces me to turn off all the lights and pretend that we're not home."

"Yay!" Brittany grinned as she leaned her weight onto her left elbow and trailed very willing fingers down her girlfriend's body as Rachel kissed her hungrily.

Rachel gasped as warm fingers entered her little shorts and then started to rub quick circles around her clit. She pushed her hand between them and slipped her fingers into Brittany's sweatpants. Her girlfriend was warm and wet. Making sure that the tips of her fingers were slick with Brittany's juices, she matched Brittany's rhythm and massaged the other girl's sensitive bud until they were writhing against each other.

The door bell chimed, but neither girl stopped.

Brittany wanted to both giggle and growl at the interruption. She knew that they had to hurry because of the very real danger of both waiting girls, starting a heated argument before she and Rachel could even get the chance to help them become friendly again.

Brittany pulled her lips away from her girlfriend's. "Open your eyes, Rache." She continued to rub the brunette as she breathed quickly. "I want to see your eyes when you cum."

Rachel's dark eyes fluttered open at the sound of Brittany's voice. She couldn't help but smile at the beautiful girl above her. She quickened her own touches, knowing that neither of them would last much longer.

Brittany watched as Rachel's eyes darkened. She could feel her girlfriend's hips grinding up against her fingers. "Mine." Brittany whispered into the small space between them.

"Yours, Britt." Rachel gasped. "Oh God. We don't … have to do this." Rachel blinked rapidly. What had she been thinking? Brittany was more than enough for her. She didn't really need anyone else.

"Yes we do." Brittany smiled reassuringly, her fingers never stopping. "We both want this. We both need this. It's … right now, you're mine, okay?" She pressed a quick kiss to Rachel's lips. "Cum for me, Rache. I want to see you cum so badly."

Rachel nodded furiously. "I'm yours." She panted. "Always yours." She cupped her free hand to Brittany's cheek, staring into blue eyes, as she worked to make Brittany feel as good as she did. Her breath hitched as Brittany pinched at her clit, but she managed to do the same.

The blonde licked at her lips as she watched her girlfriend's eyes widen and her mouth drop open. She could feel Rachel's hips thrust up into her own as the brunette came with Brittany following right behind her.

They stared into each others eyes as intense pleasure rolled through their bodies, fingers still moving to draw out every last shudder.

The door bell rang out again and then again and again.

"Santana's getting impatient." Brittany chuckled breathily and rolled off of Rachel to flop down on the bed bedsides her. "You'd better go get the door."

"Why me?" Rachel whined as she turned to lean over the blonde. She nibbled at her lip. Brittany looked absolutely delicious.

Brittany laughed. "Because you're ready for round two and I need a rest."

Rachel smirked because Brittany was right, like always, at least when it came to her and sex. "I guess that you helped me turn my swag back on after all."

"Yay for me." The blonde clapped her hands together. "Go get them, Rache."

…

"Seriously, Tubbers. You fucking touch …" Santana's scowl turned from the blonde head cheerleader to the door of the Berry's home as it was swung open. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Took your sweet time, Berry."

"Santana, Quinn, welcome to my home. Please come inside." Rachel stepped to the side to allow her guests entrance. She smiled warmly at the two girls and they passed her by. She bit at the corner of her lip as her dark eyes fell to two perfect posteriors clad in Cheerio's red. Brittany had also been in her uniform before using Rachel's shower but was now relaxing upstairs in sweats. Rachel wondered momentarily as to why Santana and Quinn were still wearing their uniforms. She tilted her head as she regarded the two girls standing in her home. "Did Coach Sylvester keep you both late at practise?" Brittany hadn't mentioned anything, but then she and Brittany had been pretty busy doing other things since getting home from school.

Quinn huffed and rolled her eyes. Her arm crossed over her waist as she arched an eyebrow at the Latina. "Santana here decided that it would be fun to drop me on my ass, so Coach thought that we both needed the extra practise. Three hours later, here we are."

"I did not drop you on your ass, Juno." Santana spat angrily.

"I'm no longer pregnant, Santana." Quinn glared.

"But you're still fat." The brunette sneered. "That's why you fell on your ass. You broke the pyramid."

Quinn blinked and then launched herself forward. "Bitch." She snarled as she reached out for Santana's face with curled fingers.

"Hey!" Rachel yelped. "Guys? Stop this right now."

"What the fuck, Fabray? That's my face." Santana gasped. She jumped back, hitting the wall behind her and almost knocked a framed mirror to the floor.

"I am sick and tired of all the names, Lopez." Quinn panted as her anger got the better of her. "I am not Juno, Preggo or Tubbers, and I am definitely not fat."

Rachel really couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her mouth as she pressed herself into the now closed door. The sight of a red faced, snarling Quinn had always been a turn on.

Two pairs of eyes snapped to Rachel.

Rachel's breath had quickened, her face flushed with heat. She nibbled at her lip. "You need to stop this." She swallowed hard. "You both know why we're all here and, even though I really wouldn't mind one little bit if you tore at each others clothes and rolled around while I watched, Brittany is upstairs, and you guys fighting upsets her."

Santana smirked whilst Quinn blushed, but both girls stopped arguing and instead, gave their full attention to the tiny diva.

"So, what is it that we're all here for?" Santana smiled seductively and arched a dark brow. She really wanted Rachel to say the depraved things that she was thinking. "And, just so you know, I didn't sign up for any kind of shit involving Fabray."

"Santana." Rachel chided. She stepped away from the cool wooden door, taking a deep breath as she did so. The brunette stood between the other two girls and reached out for their hands. "Brittany and I have both decided that, even though we love each other very much, that we're in need of something extra, namely you."

"You want a foursome?" Santana breathed. Even after what had happened at school, she was still more than a little surprised that the tiny brunette and her girlfriend had dragged her into their sex life. She was even more surprised to find that the holier than thou Quinn Fabray was also included.

Rachel pursed her lips as she thought. "It's not all about sex, Santana, though sex is a very big part of it and I do, apparently, wear Brittany out sometimes." She sighed. "We just need more and we have come to agree that we both need you two."

"Both of us?" Quinn cleared her throat, taking the squeak with it. "I'm not sure that I can do this, Rachel."

Santana's eyes widened at the blonde's use of Rachel's name and she wondered as to what had happened between Rachel and Quinn to cause the change in attitude. Santana thought back over being between Rachel's legs and then having Rachel fuck her. She blinked rapidly as she stared at Quinn, thinking about the blonde eating Rachel. "Did you two fuck?"

Quinn held her breath and glanced down at her feet as heat infused her cheeks.

"You fucked, Berry?" Santana swallowed.

"Spanked." Rachel spoke up.

"What?"

Rachel huffed. She wanted to be upstairs already but it seemed that the other two girls still had issues to resolve before they took that step. "Quinn spanked me until I came. She didn't fuck me, though I hope to rectify that soon enough." Rachel pressed her thighs together.

"Nice." Santana breathed.

Hazel eyes lifted to meet the very dark eyes of her oldest friend. For some reason, she expected Santana to judge her.

"I didn't realise that you had a freaky bone in your body, Q." Santana leered at the blonde. "It's nice to know that you aren't as straight up as you make out to be."

"Quinn?" Rachel dipped her eyes and looked up at the taller girl through thick lashes. "It still tingles." She bit her lip. "I think that it would feel really good for both of us if I straddled you whilst you squeezed my sore ass."

Quinn gasped. Her eyes widening as that particular image played out in her mind.

"Ay dios mio." Santana moaned. "Please say that I get to be a part of that?"

Rachel's eyes snapped from Quinn's to Santana's. "Brittany too. But, only if you want this." She glanced back at Quinn. "None of us will force you to do something that you don't want to do."

"Fuck that. I'm in." Santana smiled seductively. "Q? You want a piece of this?"

The blonde cheerleader ran her wet tongue across her lips and nodded. "Okay."

Rachel clapped her hands and cheered. "Finally." She smirked. "Now, please, follow me. Brittany may have fallen asleep waiting so long." The brunette stepped up onto the bottom of the stairs and turned to look over her shoulder.

As Rachel ascended the stairs, Santana and Quinn's eyes fell to the short shorts that the brunette was wearing and the letters scrawled across the diva's derriere. Bite Me.

"Do you like them?" Rachel asked with a smirk. "Brittany bought them for me."

Quinn nodded furiously and Santana bit back a groan. "Is that an invitation, Berry?"

Rachel touched the tip of her tongue to her top teeth as her eyes flicked between the two girls. "It sure is."

…

tbc and concluded in 4b


	5. Chapter 4b

Title: Turn My Swag On (4b/4)

"Hi." Brittany smiled lazily from her stretched out position on the bed as Rachel opened her bedroom door and stepped into the room. She pushed herself up onto her knees and moved towards the edge of the bed.

"Hi." Rachel smiled back at her girlfriend. She walked closer towards her bed, followed by Santana and then Quinn. "I've brought guests." She smirked.

Brittany's smile only got bigger as she waved over at the other two girls before beckoning the shorter brunette towards her. "Come here." She breathed.

Rachel licked at her lips, already seeing the hunger in pretty blue eyes.

"You were gone longer than I thought." Brittany grabbed for Rachel's vest and tugged her closer.

"I was?" Rachel smirked and arched a fine brow at the two Cheerio's standing side by side just inside the room. "It seems that those two needed to work a few things out before we continued our evening in the right setting,"

"Hmm." Brittany hummed. "Everything sorted now?"

Rachel placed a lingering kiss to the blonde's lips. "Mostly."

"So, how's this going to work?" Santana interrupted before things became two heated between the tall blonde and her tiny girlfriend. "We pair up or something?" She flicked her gaze towards a nervous looking Quinn and couldn't help the scowl that creased her brow.

Rachel locked her eyes with Brittany's. "What do you want, Brittany?"

Brittany smiled widely. "I really wanted to see Q spank you again, but I know that your ass really isn't up to that at the moment." She licked at her lips. Her azure eyes brightened as a dirty thought came to mind.

"Careful, Britt." Rachel really loved her girlfriend's imagination, but Quinn wasn't ready for the hard stuff just yet.

Brittany leaned forward to whisper into Rachel's ear.

Rachel gasped. She looked over at Quinn with a blush spreading quickly across her cheeks and noticed that Quinn also seemed to be blushing. She hadn't even heard what Brittany had said but from Rachel's reaction alone, Quinn probably thought very naughty. "Too soon." Rachel blew out a long, calming breath.

"Then how about Santana and I watch you two make out for a little while." Brittany chewed at her lip. "That would be totally hot." She looked over at Santana. "Wouldn't it, S? We can watch and then join in."

Santana nodded. She had always found girl on girl action extremely sexy to watch, and the thought of watching Quinn 'Head Bitch in Charge' Fabray coming undone beneath Rachel Berry, would be so hot. "I'm all up for that."

Brittany smiled over at Quinn. She crooked her finger at the girl in a come hither motion. She knew that amongst the four of them, Quinn was the most innocent when it came to sex and enjoying it. Sure, everyone knew that she had done it with Puck, but that was a one off mistake that the blonde had regretted ever since. Brittany, like Rachel, didn't want Quinn to regret for a second anything that they did tonight. She wanted Quinn to be comfortable and into it and maybe bring back that freaky side that had caused Rachel difficulty when sitting down.

Quinn moved closer to the bed, nipping and releasing the corner of her lip. She swallowed hard when Brittany reached out for her, running her hands over Quinn's waist before encouraging her to turn around and sit on the bed.

"Move back a little bit, Quinn." Rachel waited for the blonde to get comfortable. "Are you okay with this?"

"With what?" Quinn gasped as Rachel lifted her knee onto the comforter besides her thigh and then did the same with her other knee. The small brunette straddled her lap before dipping forward to press her lips against Quinn's.

Rachel licked at her lips after the short kiss. "With this?" She smirked; amused that Quinn's mouth had tried to follow hers when she pulled away. She stroked her fingers over the blonde's cheeks and smiled as hazel eyes fluttered open.

Quinn nodded. "Totally okay." She returned Rachel's smile with a dazed one of her own. Even after everything she had done earlier that day, this was the first time that Quinn had kissed Rachel and kissing was not something foreign to Quinn like spanking and the other stuff. She was comfortable with kissing, so Quinn slid her hands around the brunette's waist and held her lower back, tugging the other girl closer until their lips met again.

"Lower." Brittany spoke quietly so as not to disturb the two girls. "Move your hands lower, Quinn." She lifted blue eyes to see her best friend cross the room to sit on the bed besides her. Brittany could clearly see the flush of colour to the Latina's cheeks and she smiled. Santana had once told her that she would love to watch the bickering duo go at it and Brittany had agreed that they would look hot together. Their fantasies were currently becoming reality as Quinn ran her hands lower, ghosting over the fabric of Rachel's shorts until she came to the tops of Rachel's thighs.

Santana moaned lowly. Pale hands were squeezing the tanned skin of Rachel's long legs, before stroking fingers up and down. She shuffled a little on the comforter until she could rock against the heel of her foot.

Brittany reached out her hand and laced her fingers with her friend's, her blue eyes never moving from watching her girlfriend kiss the beautiful blonde.

Rachel gasped into Quinn's mouth as long fingers slipped under her short shorts to cup as much of her behind as possible. She jerked forward against Quinn's toned stomach. "Fuck." She groaned, her lips slipping from Quinn's.

Quinn could feel Rachel bury her face between her neck and shoulder, panting harshly into the crook as Quinn scratched her short nails over pained flesh. "You like that?" She breathed into Rachel's hair.

Rachel nodded furiously. She continued to rub herself against the blonde's tummy.

Brittany quickly looked over at Santana. The other girl was grinding against her heel, her dark eyes seemingly trying to burn holes through Rachel's shorts so that she could watch those fingers beneath. "You wanna see, S?" Brittany didn't even wait for a reply. She eased her fingers from between Santana's and moved off of the bed.

Santana really really wanted to see what it was that Quinn Fabray had done; and was currently doing to Rachel's ass, to have the girl writhe against her like a cat in heat. She swallowed hard as her friend stood behind Rachel and then leaned over the girl to move her dark hair over her shoulder so that she could see Quinn's face.

Brittany pressed a kiss to Rachel's shoulder as Rachel jerked her hips at the touch. "Q?" She waited for Quinn's eyes to open and focus before continuing. "I need you to stop for just a second."

Quinn blinked, biting hard on her lip.

Rachel whined softly. She didn't want to stop."

"Trust me." Brittany chuckled. "It'll feel better for both of you, and Santana wants to see you Rachel."

"She does?" Rachel lifted her eyes. She could feel herself get impossibly wetter at the sight of Santana Lopez so turned on and moving against her foot. She momentarily wondered when the girl had removed her sneakers and socks but shook it off.

Rachel sat up and looked down to see Quinn staring back up at her with eyes darker than she had ever seen them before. She lifted her arms as Brittany's fingers gathered her vest and pulled it up and over her head. She was now topless in front of the two girls who had called her manly names for years now.

"Holy crap, Berry. Where the hell have you been hiding those?" Santana chewed at her lip and blinked. She watched as Brittany's hands came around Rachel's body to palm her perfect breasts. They weren't very big, but Santana could see how the brunette's breasts were a little too large for the blonde's hands, not by much, and she wondered how they would fit in her own hands.

"Rachel's got really nice boobs." Brittany grinned over at her best friend. She squeezed a little before letting her thumbs brush against hard nipples.

Rachel gasped at the touch. She pushed down on the girl beneath her and rotated her hips.

"Fuck." Quinn groaned. Rachel was now sitting a little further back and every time that she rubbed against her crotch, Quinn could feel herself clench.

Brittany moved her hands lower, ghosting across the taught skin of Rachel's abdomen, flicking across her belly button and lower, into her shorts. She shuddered against Rachel's back as she felt how wet the other girl was. The blonde dragged her long fingers from between her girlfriend's legs, leaving a shiny trail of wetness against the lower part of Rachel's stomach that had both Quinn and Santana licking their lips. "These have to go too, Rache." Brittany breathed into Rachel's ear.

Rachel nodded and lifted herself so that Brittany could pull the shorts off of her, one leg at a time. "Don't go." She quickly grabbed for Brittany as the tall blonde was about to climb back onto the bed next to Santana. She pulled Brittany's hands back around her and placed them on her breasts. Rachel then tugged at Quinn until she was sitting up. "Touch me, Quinn." She quickly glanced over at the Latina, who was sliding her fingers underneath her spankies, and then back to Quinn.

Quinn leaned forward and captured Rachel's full lips with her own. She ran her hands along the smaller girl's thighs until she was once again squeezing and scratching her nails over Rachel's sore ass.

Santana could see just how inflamed Rachel's ass was, but the smaller girl seemed to be really getting off on the pain. She watched as Brittany kissed and sucked at the back of Rachel's neck and shoulders as she massaged and tweaked the girl's breasts. Santana saw how Rachel continued to rub herself against Quinn's stomach. She darted forward, not stopping her fingers from moving inside of her, and lifted the Cheerio's vest up so that Rachel could feel Quinn's fantastic abs against her pussy.

Quinn gasped as her tummy met the wet swollen flesh of Rachel's core, but she didn't stop from kissing the girl as deeply as possible. She tried to lift her hips so that she could get a little relief herself, but had to make do with squeezing her thighs together.

"Rachel," Quinn panted against the brunette's lips. "I … want … to touch."

"Fuck." Rachel moaned. Quinn's hands had now moved from her behind, to squeeze at the crease at the tops of her thighs where her legs met her ass. All she would have to do was reach a little between her legs and Quinn would be inside of her. "Do it."

Santana's hand was a blur beneath her spanks. She had never seen anything so hot as the three girls next to her. She was so sticky between her legs, too wet to find the pressure she needed. Santana groaned her frustration.

"Top drawer." Blue eyes met dark and Brittany smiled knowingly. "The blue one, S."

The Latina removed her hand from her underwear and held out her fingers to her best friend.

Brittany released a boob and grabbed roughly for Santana's hand. She brought the drenched fingers to her lips and sucked them off. She sucked and swallowed and licked until all traces of cream were gone, and then she let Santana's fingers slip from her mouth.

Santana swallowed hard. Bouncing the bed a little as she moved higher up, she reached the bedside chest of drawers. She pulled open the top drawer, her dark eyes widening at what she was seeing, but a soft moan from behind her made her focus on the task at hand. She pulled out the blue vibrator and the packet of hygiene wipes.

Santana quickly cleaned the toy and dropped it to the bed before lifting her ass to remove her spankies.

"I … keep those clean." Rachel shuddered against the girls sandwiching her as she watched Santana. Quinn's fingers were inside of her, but Rachel had been distracted when Brittany had mentioned top drawer. She ground herself onto long fingers, encouraging the girl beneath her to stop exploring and start fucking.

"Sorry." Santana mumbled as she positioned herself closer to the trio. She sat on her knees and opened her legs. Her dark eyes locking with Rachel's heated gaze as the brunette reached out to touch her knee.

"No …" Rachel arched her back. Brittany was still sucking on her neck and playing with her breasts as Quinn nibbled at her collar bone and fingered her from behind. "It's nice … that you're … versed on sex … toy proprieties."

Santana rolled her eyes at the short brunette. She was amazed that the girl could think straight at the moment, let alone discuss hygiene and sex toys. She had barely even thought about much more than getting the vibrator between her legs.

"I have … condoms too, if … you prefer." Rachel yelped as Quinn bit her.

"Stop talking, Rachel." Quinn licked at the bite mark before smirking up at the brunette.

Santana chuckled softly and shook her head. "This is fine, Berry." She waved the blue toy before looking at the twisty end. "Nice." She smirked when she realised that she could control the speed. "You gonna watch?" Santana opened her knees wider and pulled up her Cheerio's skirt, tucking it in so that it didn't obstruct her in any way.

Rachel, Quinn and Brittany all turned their faces to Santana. Three pairs of eyes dropping to the other girl's glistening core as Santana parted the puffy outer lips and rubbed the toy back and forth between them. She jerked as she moved the blue silicon around her clit; she hadn't even switched the toy on yet.

"Don't stop, Quinn." Rachel whined when Quinn stopped thrusting her fingers so that she could watch the Latina pleasure herself. She leaned her head to rest against Rachel's sternum and picked up speed with her fingers. She was fucking Rachel Berry and watching Santana and she really needed to have someone inside of her.

Brittany grinned, her lips trailing across her girlfriend's shoulder as her eyes moved between her best friend and the blonde beneath Rachel. "Rache?"

Rachel turned her head as far as she could so that she could kiss Brittany, her fingers tangling in Quinn's hair. The kiss was sloppy and Rachel fought to breathe through it all. She was in sensory overload and loving every single minute, but the brunette finally realised that Brittany had said her name. "Yeah?"

Brittany enjoyed the brief kiss she shared with Rachel. She pinched the girl's nipples sharply and heard her gasp in pleasure.

Quinn's hips jerked at Rachel's breathy exclamation. She ached so badly to be filled.

Brittany smirked, feeling the blonde's thrust through the movement of her girlfriend. "Do you still think it's too soon for Quinn if we break out the strap-on?"

…

tbc


	6. Chapter 4c

Title: Turn My Swag On (4c/4)

Rachel really didn't know whose name to call out as she came. Brittany, her girlfriend, was kissing her and playing with her breasts. Quinn was beneath her. She had two fingers pressed as deeply inside of Rachel as she could get, and Santana was sitting only inches away, gliding a vibrator over her pussy as she watched the three of them. She wanted to call out all of their names, and even as she came, she was still coherent enough to realise that that wasn't exactly feasible.

It was Brittany's words that had finally sent her over the edge, not the extremely sexy sight of the Latina's wet core, not hands tweaking her nipples and not the feel of long fingers inside of her, though all that did help get her to the point of climax.

"Do you still think it's too soon for Quinn if we break out the strap-on?"

All Rachel could do was shudder violently against the two blondes, one behind her and the other beneath and in front. Every single muscle went into spasm at the thought of Quinn Fabray being fucked by one of them. She jerked her hips roughly against Quinn's hand, panting heavily as she pressed her face into the crook of Quinn's neck, biting down on her bottom lip. "Oh … my." She gasped.

Quinn wrapped her arms around the girl straddling her. She held her close, stroking her back as Brittany ran her fingers through long brown hair, pulling it away from Rachel's sweaty face.

"What do you say, Quinn?" Brittany tilted her head as she spoke to the other blonde. "Do you think you're ready? Rachel really seems to like the idea." She smirked at the aftershock that made her girlfriend shudder.

"I … I don't know guys." Quinn flicked her gaze towards the sparkly blue vibrator that Santana was still teasing herself with. "I don't think that something … that big …"

"This?" Santana pulled the blue rubber toy away from herself and frowned as she looked at it. The toy was only five and a half inches at most but it was thick. "Puck's bigger than this."

"It's been so long," Quinn blushed fiercely. "And most of what I remember is it hurting."

Rachel lifted her head from the blonde's shoulder. Her forehead furrowed in contempt for the teenaged boy who had taken Quinn's virginity without consideration or thought for the girl. She pressed a small kiss to Quinn's lips.

Santana huffed. "Puck's a douche, Q." The Latina shook her head, knowing all too well about Puckerman's impatience when it came to getting pussy. "He didn't wait until you were ready for him."

"Still," The blonde lowered her eyes and nipped at her lip. She lifted her hand, folding down fingers and thumb, leaving only her index and middle finger. "This … is what I'm used to. Not that." She nodded towards Santana's toy. "And if I don't … feel something like these soon," She waved her fingers but still didn't look up at the other girl's. "I might just die from frustration."

"C'mon, Fabray." Santana lowered her voice seductively. She really wanted the blonde to let loose a little more. Her hips started to rock at the thought of burying a dildo inside of Quinn Fabray. "Give it a try."

"We'll make sure that you're nice and wet, Q." Brittany smiled reassuringly. "And we won't do anything that hurts or makes you feel uncomfortable."

"You can say no or stop at anytime." Santana licked at her lips. "But I'm thinking that, with as turned on as you probably are right now, something this size," She rolled the vibrator against her clit and moaned. "Isn't even gonna hit the sides."

Rachel chewed at her lower lip as she lifted Quinn's chin with gentle fingers. "With as wet as you get, Quinn," She remembered licking and licking at the blonde, not being able to get enough of the taste. "I'll bet that I could fit my whole hand inside of you."

"Holy Fuck." Santana gasped, shocked at the suggestion but amused all at the same time. "Your girlfriend's a freak, B." She held up her hand for a high five, knowing that Brittany would know it to be a compliment.

Brittany grinned widely and slapped her hand to Santana's. "Hell yeah."

Rachel sighed softly at the other girls antics but didn't move her eyes from Quinn's.

Quinn's nostrils flared at Rachel's suggestion, her pupils expanded to eclipse the hazel of her eyes and her lips parted as she took in a sharp breath. "There is no way, Berry."

"Fine." Rachel huffed. "But really, Quinn, it feels so good to be filled by a dildo. When Brittany is inside of me and above me?" She blew out a soft breath and smiled. "I feel so connected to her and we both cum so hard. If one of us used a strap-on with you, we would ensure that it would be a mind blowing experience."

"Santana should totally do it." Brittany wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and rested her chin on Rachel's shoulder. "She made my first time unbelievable."

Rachel turned her dark eyes to the Latina, taking a moment to enjoy watching the girl stroke herself. "I, for one, would really like to see that." She held up her hand as though she were voting, her dark eyes moving from Santana to Quinn. "If, both of you are in concurrence."

"Quinn?" Santana reached out with the hand not holding the vibrator and smoothed damp strands of blonde hair away from pretty eyes. "I can do that for you, but if you'd prefer, I'll use my fingers instead."

Quinn dipped her eyes and then looked up through long lashes. She really needed to have someone inside of her, everything was just so much and she ached to be touched. She was almost at the point of doing it herself. Why should she care if the other's watched, when that's what they were doing with Santana? Santana was her oldest friend and she trusted her, even after all the shit that had happened since they joined Glee. She nodded her head. "Okay, S."

"That's it?" Santana smirked. "Okay?" She chuckled and gave the girl a wink. "Just give me a minute here and I'll rock your world, Fabray."

Quinn frowned, wondering what Santana needed a minute with. Her eyes widened when the Latina turned on the vibrator and used it to stroke her erect clit. She blinked rapidly as Santana's hips jumped at the first touch.

"I …" Santana sighed in relief as she felt the building orgasm low in her belly, spreading warmth through her entire body. "Wouldn't want … to be like Puck." She smiled.

"Do it, Rache." Brittany pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's neck and stroked her hands down the brunette's arms. She then turned blue eyes to Quinn. "Santana needs to knock one out before she touches you, Q, so Rachel's going to help."

"What?" Quinn puzzled. "Why?" She wanted to be touched now.

The taller blonde chewed on her lip as she looked at the flush to Quinn's pale cheeks and chest. "You're really hot, you know?"

Brittany and Quinn both turned as Rachel climbed off of Quinn's lap and settled on her knees in front of Santana. They watched as the small brunette pushed Santana's thighs further apart and then dipped forward to lick at the other girl's sticky thighs.

Santana grabbed for Rachel's silky hair. Fisting her hand, she pulled the brunette's face closer to her core. She rolled the buzzing vibrator against her clit and jerked. "More." Santana breathed as Rachel lapped at her. "Fuck." She gasped when two fingers pushed inside of her and curled.

Brittany lifted herself onto the bed and over the other blonde. She gently pushed on Quinn's shoulder, laying her down on the bed. "Look at me, Quinn."

Quinn squeezed her eyes tight and then moved her head. It was the only way that she could stop watching the two brunettes. Her eyes fluttered open as Brittany leaned over her, ghosting her fingers over the strip of taut abs exposed by Quinn's top being tugged up.

The taller blonde lowered herself gently and slowly moved her fingers higher until they reached Quinn's bra. "S needs to cum, otherwise she'll be thinking of the mailman as soon as she's inside of you." Brittany explained as she continued to stroke ever decreasing circles over Quinn's small breasts. She slipped her thigh between Quinn's. "It won't take long."

"Oh." Quinn rolled her hips up against a muscular thigh. "Good." She breathed.

Brittany smirked. "Yeah." She tilted her head down a little and captured the shorter girl's mouth with her own. She slipped her tongue between Quinn's lips and kissed her soundly before pulling back to look down into dazed hazel eyes. "Want to get naked with me, Q?"

Quinn swallowed hard. She turned her head for a second. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Santana bent over Rachel, pulling roughly at the other girl's hair as her whole body rigidly sought out that elusive first orgasm. Quinn looked back up to Brittany and nodded her head. She wanted to feel skin against skin.

Brittany smiled and unzipped the sides of Quinn's Cheerio's top before tugging her own vest over her head. Like Rachel, she hadn't been wearing a bra under her vest and she smirked as hazel eyes widened. The tall blonde wondered when it would be that Quinn was no longer shocked by things happening between them. Never, she hoped.

Brittany pressed her lips to Quinn's again and helped her remove the red and white material of her top before unzipping the red pleated skirt and sliding it down long legs. Brittany stood from the bed and slipped out of her grey sweats. She revealed herself to Quinn with a cheeky grin. "Your turn." She reached out for the other girl's spanks and drenched panties, pulling them down her legs.

Quinn scrambled to release the catch on her bra. She removed the last of her underwear and dropped it to the carpet besides the bed. Quinn grabbed for Brittany's hand and yanked the other girl back down onto the bed.

Brittany giggled as she bounced a little, but she stopped when she heard Santana's growl. With a wide smile on her face, she crawled over Quinn until almost every part of the girl below was touching her. Flush.

Quinn's hands circled Brittany's waist and then danced from the base of the taller girl's spine up to her shoulder blades. "Can I also have a first orgasm so as not to have a mailman moment?" She blinked shyly up at Brittany.

"She's close, Q." Brittany didn't even need to look at the Latina to know just how close she was. The whimpers and grunts coming from Santana told her that the girl would only take a few more seconds before she came with a throaty groan. "Hell," She snickered. "She's gonna need a few minutes to recover anyway." She dipped forward and kissed Quinn hungrily.

Quinn rocked her hips up and into Brittany, but there wasn't enough pressure to give her any satisfaction. "Britt." She groaned in frustration. "Do something before I do it myself."

Brittany sat up, pulling Quinn with her as they continued to kiss. Brittany guided Quinn's right leg over her left to hook around her hip until Quinn's heel pressed into her back, while draping her own right leg over Quinn's left. Brittany pulled her mouth away as she scooted as close to Quinn as she could get before leaning backwards supporting herself by placing her hands on the comforter behind her.

Quinn looked down at their awkward position and gasped as Brittany rolled her hips, pushing her swollen pussy against Quinn's. Hazel eyes darted back up to blue and she blinked. Quinn tugged the corner of her lip between her teeth as she rolled her own hips. "Holy … moly." Quinn moaned. She thrust harder, emulating the taller girl by also leaning back.

Brittany had heard her best friend cum hard against Rachel's mouth a few moments ago as she positioned herself and Quinn. She quickly glanced to the side. Two pairs of very dark eyes were watching them intently. She turned blue eyes back to the blonde she was scissoring with. "Open your eyes, Quinn."

Quinn eyes were so tightly shut. She was concentrating, with everything that she had, on what she was doing with her friend. The feel, the sounds, the smell. This, she had never dreamed could feel so good. Everything that she had done with each of the three girls since waking up this morning, she never wanted it to end. Quinn's brow creased as she focused on the ache, low in her stomach, feeling it expand to encompass all of her. She jerked her hips rapidly, needing so badly to feel that explosion.

"Open your eyes, Quinn." Rachel moved on the bed until she was kneeling besides the panting blonde. "Brittany is so beautiful, Quinn. Look."

Quinn forced her eyes open. She grabbed at her lip with sharp teeth, focusing on the girl opposite as she continued to grind her pussy against the soft wet flesh of her friend's core.

Brittany looked like a goddess.

Her long golden hair was falling over her face in damp strands. Her face and chest were flushed and sparkling with beads of sweat as her whole body undulated.

Piercing azure eyes watched as both Quinn and Rachel looked at her. She didn't mind, she never did.

Brittany knew that she was smokin' hot and it both flattered her and turned her on when people stared. She inhaled sharply as Rachel bent forward to take one of Quinn's nipples between her lips. Brittany moved quicker, watching as Quinn's stomach quivered. She grabbed for the other girl's thigh as she twisted a little, resting her weight on one arm now.

"Oh Lord." Quinn gasped. She was so close. Suddenly, her eyes caught movement and she turned her head to see what it was. "Fuck." Quinn moaned as she thrust her pelvis one last time.

Brittany's head whipped to the side, following Quinn's hungry gaze. She pushed herself roughly against Quinn again and again as she came.

Santana had stripped herself of her uniform and underwear and she had pulled on the harness that Rachel had dropped on the bed before she moved to suckle Quinn's tit. Santana now stood at the side of the bed stroking her rubber dick as she watched her gorgeous blonde friends rub pussy's until they came.

"Who wants to suck my cock?" Santana smirked.

"Oh, I do." Brittany licked at her lips and eagerly untangled herself from Quinn. She stopped for a second, looking at the other blonde. "Unless you want to, Quinn?"

Quinn shook her head in mild panic. She had never done that, ever, and even though it wasn't real and was attached to an extremely sexy, very female, Latina, Quinn just couldn't. She was already having second thoughts about having that thing inside of her, let alone having it in her mouth. Quinn was sure that the sparkly gold appendage was bigger than the blue vibrator.

"Relax, baby." Rachel cooed as she ran her tongue over Quinn's pebbled nipple. She licked over the blonde's small breast and then kissed a path over Quinn's chest and neck. "You're going to love this." Rachel sighed into the other girl's ear before taking the lobe between her teeth. "Just a little while longer, Quinn. Santana will be inside of you making you feel so good."

Quinn tore her wide eyes away from where Brittany was on all fours at the edge of the bed, opening her lips to let Santana slide right in. She looked at Rachel, amazed at finally seeing the brunette for the beautiful and sexy person she was, and smiled before she wrapped her hand around the back of Rachel's head. She pulled the girl against her lips, kissing her passionately.

Rachel eased herself on top of Quinn as they kissed, feeling the girl's left leg hook over her hip, keeping her close. She brought her hands up and cupped Quinn's breasts, kneading the soft flesh before trailing her fingers to the tips to pinch and twist at her nipples.

"Oh." Quinn gasped. She raked her short nails over the brunette's shoulder blades and then down over the length of her back until she could reach Rachel's ass.

Rachel moaned as soon as cool fingers touched her heated bottom. She nipped at Quinn's lower lip and pulled back before letting it go with a wet pop. She looked into the other girl's hazel eyes, smirking at the hunger. Rachel couldn't help grinding down against Quinn when the blonde roughly squeezed her ass. "Fuck." She hissed.

Quinn tilted her pelvis up into Rachel. "You … like that?"

Rachel nodded. "It still … tingles, baby."

"It does?" Quinn swallowed hard. "Did I hurt you?"

The smaller girl shook her head and then stopped. She shrugged her shoulders. "A little, but it felt sooo good."

Blonde brows furrowed. As much as Quinn enjoyed spanking Rachel's fantastic ass, she didn't like the thought of actually hurting the girl. Not anymore.

Rachel pressed her lips to Quinn's. "I'm fine, Quinn." She felt warmed by the other girl's concern. "I don't think I'll feel a thing tomorrow, so you can spank me again," She dipped her eyes and looked up through dark lashes, fluttering them a little. "If you'd like?"

Quinn stared into eyes that sparkled mischievously. She was already starting to be able to distinguish between Rachel's moods just from looking into her eyes, and Quinn could tell that Rachel was being honest. The girl really wanted to be spanked again, but Quinn was still unsure. "Turn over." Quinn pushed against Rachel's shoulder, giggling when Rachel squeaked and fell to the side. She moved down the bed until she could clearly see Rachel's backside.

Quinn's breath hitched in her throat at the view. Rachel's ass still looked sore, but not nearly as angry as before. Quinn could see faint purple speckles from where she had hit a little too hard. She reached out to gently stroke the tender flesh with first her fingers and then her lips.

Rachel gasped. "Quinn." She shuddered. "This … this is good too."

"Now that is something I never thought I'd see." Santana pushed her hips, gliding her cock into Brittany's mouth. She had stopped watching the gold silicon disappear, over and over, into Brittany's mouth as soon as she had seen Quinn flip Rachel over.

Brittany fisted her hand around the rubber dick and bobbed her head as she sucked on the tip, rough enough so that Santana felt every movement through the nifty little insert in the harness. She turned her head, still sucking on the dildo, so that she could see Quinn Fabray kissing Rachel's ass. She smiled against the dick before letting the slick rubber slip from her mouth.

"You ready for this, Fabray?" Santana called out, a grin on her face.

Hazel eyes fluttered open. She had become so immersed in kissing the pain away, that she had almost forgotten that Santana was going to fuck her. Quinn took a deep breath, her whole body quivered in anticipation. "I'm ready."

...

tbc


	7. Chapter 4d

Title: Turn My Swag On (4d/4)

"How do you want it?" The Latina climbed back onto the bed and knelt down in front of the nervous blonde. Santana knew that Quinn wasn't totally clueless when it came to sex, even if she had been drunk when she had done it that one time. They all talked and the internet could be very informative. With Brittany, Santana had taken complete control, making sure that everything she did was pleasurable for Brittany. Quinn, on the other hand, needed the control and Santana would give her that.

Quinn looked at Rachel and then to Brittany. She didn't know. She didn't know what would feel good until they did it. Finally, her eyes came back to Santana. Quinn reached out and took the Latina's hand in her own, tugging until Santana took the hint and came closer. "Kiss me, San."

Santana smiled warmly at the girl who had been her friend since childhood. She cupped Quinn's cheek and pressed their lips together.

Rachel pulled her girlfriend over to her and out of the way of Quinn and Santana as they slowly lay back down on the bed. "You okay, Britt?" She looked into sparkling blue eyes.

Brittany wrapped her arms around the tiny brunette and pulled her into her lap. "Yeah, Rache. You?"

Rachel nodded.

Both girls turned so that they could watch Quinn and Santana make out. Brittany's hand slid along Rachel's rib cage until it reached her breast. "They're so hot, baby."

"I know." Rachel placed her hand over Brittany's and squeezed. She moaned softly at the delicious pressure in her chest. "You happy?"

Brittany nipped at Rachel's shoulder before soothing the bite with kisses. "Yeah. I'm happy that we decided to do this." She lifted her eyes to where Santana's ass was starting to clench, the brunette wasn't even inside Quinn yet. Brittany could feel herself getting wetter as she watched her friends. "I think it's good for them too, Rache." She moved the fingers of her other hand, gliding them over Rachel's fantastic body until she could dip them between her girlfriend's legs.

Rachel closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of Brittany's fingers rubbing along the length of her core. They had done this countless times and it always felt so damn good. Rachel turned her head and captured Brittany's lips with her own for a quick kiss. "Sit on my face?"

Brittany's jaw dropped at the unexpected question before she started to chuckle. Her girlfriend never failed to amaze her. She pressed a kiss to full lips and grinned widely. "I love you so much, baby." She kissed her again.

Rachel smirked. "Is that a yes?"

"Hell yes." Brittany laughed as she bounced excitedly on the bed, waiting for Rachel to climb off of her lap. "But, only if I get to eat you too."

Rachel shuddered at the delicious thought. She started to scramble against the messed up covers, trying to lie down as quickly as possible. She licked at her lips as she looked at her girlfriend who was moving way too slow for her liking.

Brittany stood impossibly tall over Rachel's face before lowering herself to her knees. She gasped when the ever impatient Rachel, hooked her hands over Brittany's thighs and pulled her straight against her mouth. "Baby." She moaned and rocked as Rachel sucked and licked at her pussy. She stretched out her hand to stroke Rachel's slit, opening her up, before she bent forward and buried her face between her girlfriend's legs.

"San." Quinn gasped as the Latina started to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She felt Santana's thumb push at her chin until her neck was stretched, and then skilled lips licked and sucked at the column of her throat. "Oh my." Quinn grabbed for Santana, her arms, her hair, trying to pull her closer.

Santana rocked her belly against Quinn's core. "Taste … so … good." She mumbled between kisses.

"Fuck, San." Quinn whined when she felt teeth scrap against her neck. "I want … you inside."

Santana pressed tiny sucking kisses against the redness she had caused with her teeth before pulling back to look down into hazel eyes. "You sure?"

Quinn nodded furiously, her hand already squeezing between them so that she could reach the other girl's fake cock.

"Easy, baby." Santana breathed. She kissed Quinn's chin before moving back onto her knees between Quinn's legs. Her dark eyes watched as the blonde stroked her wet and swollen pussy with the end of the dildo, scooting down the bed until her legs were spread wide around Santana's hips. "Let me do that." She brushed Quinn's fingers away from the dick and leaned over her, swiping the sparkly toy along Quinn's slick crease, pressing deeper to split the puffy lips.

Quinn's head shot back into the pillow and her back arched as Santana rubbed the length of the shaft up and down along her centre. She felt the bulbous head nudge at her clit and then at her entrance, over and over, driving her absolutely mad with want. "Santana." Quinn groaned lowly when the girl finally pushed inside.

Santana had no trouble at all thrusting inside of Quinn. The girl was tight, but she was so very wet and hungry for her dick. She placed her hands on either side of Quinn's waist as she moved her hips back and forth, slowly getting deeper.

"Fuck me." Quinn covered her mouth with her hand and then moved her hand to her eyes. She didn't know what to do, she just wanted to feel.

Santana dipped forward and took one of Quinn's nipples between her lips so that she could suck on the erect tip. She nipped at the bud with sharp teeth and then moved her lips to the other one. Letting go with a pop, Santana watched Quinn's face as she pulled the dildo almost all the way out of the blonde and then sunk all the way back in. She repeated the move a couple of times before increasing the speed of her thrusts.

"Oh … Lord." Quinn grabbed for Santana's bicep with her left hand and fisted her right hand around the bedcovers. "Don't stop."

Santana smirked down at the blonde. "C'mon, Q." She could feel the insert of the harness push against her clit every time she moved her hips and it felt so good. She was no where near close enough to cum, but she could already feel Quinn's muscles tightening around her toy. "I want … to see you cream all over me." Santana panted as she continued to thrust. "You want to know what I'm gonna do then, Q?"

Quinn could barely hear her friend's breathy words through the blood pounding in her ears, but she really wanted to know what it was that the Latina had planned for her. She opened her eyes, almost wishing that she hadn't when she looked between them to watch as the strap-on disappeared inside of her again and again. "Oh." She blinked her eyes rapidly and looked up into dark eyes. To her, Santana had never looked so beautiful.

"I'm gonna fuck you from behind, Q, until we both cum."

Her fingers clutched sharply at Santana's arm and curled fiercely into the covers, her back bowed as she jerked her hips up to meet the other girl's thrust. Quinn's whole body froze as she came harder than she ever had. She could feel the muscles of her pussy convulse strongly against the silicon inside of her and then Quinn was suddenly falling as darkness encroached on her vision.

"Breathe, Quinn." Santana was grinning like a loon as she looked into dazed hazel eyes. She had pulled out of the blonde when she noticed Quinn's eyes roll into the back of her head. "Breathe." Hell, she was that good and damn proud of it, even though it worried her a little every time it had happened with Brittany and now with Quinn.

"Just … give me a second." Quinn gasped, trying to pull air into her longs. She was eager for more and already trying to turn over, ready for the brunette. She was a Cheerio, she was used to being close to unconsciousness, and it never stopped her before.

Santana chuckled as she helped the girl onto her knees.

Brittany pressed her pelvis hard against her girlfriend's face and tried to concentrate on making Rachel feel just as good as she felt. They were both using their fingers, lips and tongues to get each other off and Brittany had already cum in Rachel's mouth but she was so close to reaching a second orgasm that she couldn't stop from grinding down against the brunette's nose as Rachel tongued her clit.

Brittany sucked at Rachel's swollen bud, pinching it between her teeth. She felt Rachel jerk at the touch, so she grabbed firmly onto the girl's thighs and bit at Rachel's clit until she howled and shook beneath her.

Rachel panted heavily into Brittany's pussy as her orgasm swept through her body. Not one to be outdone, Rachel pushed three fingers inside of her girlfriend, curling them just right and flicked her tongue firmly over the blonde's clit. It took seconds for Brittany to come undone and slump wearily against her.

Rachel gently eased Brittany off of her and moved up the bed until they were lying next to each other. She wiped away the glistening moisture from around the blonde's mouth, smirking at the mess she had made, before kissing Brittany softly.

"Thank you." Quinn panted and sprawled face down onto the rumpled bed covers. "Oh God, thank you."

"The G-man has nothing to do with this, Q." Santana swiped the back of her hand over her brow and chuckled as she looked over at Brittany and Rachel who were lying next to each other, slowly coming down from their own high. She tugged at the straps on the harness and dropped it to the floor only to hear Rachel gasp. "Don't worry, Berry." Her dark eyes sparkled in mirth. "I'll clean it before I put it back in your drawer. I just don't have the strength right now to move too much." She pulled Quinn towards her as they both moved up the bed next to Rachel and Brittany.

"That's all well and good, Santana." Rachel huffed as she turned in her girlfriend's arms so that she could drape her own arm over the other two girls. "But, what if I suddenly feel the need to have intercourse with Brittany, or yourself, or even Quinn? I would first have to clean the toy and that could prove very frustrating."

"Fine." Santana drew out the word as she sighed. She moved to sit up only to have Rachel's fingers squeeze at her hip. "What now, Rachel?" She looked down at the diminutive brunette sandwiched once again between the two blonde's. Santana couldn't help but smile at the bone weary trio.

Rachel's brown eyes sparkled and her own smile lifted the corners of her lips. She had come to the conclusion that she loved to hear her name coming from the Latina's lips. "You can do it later, Santana." She gently danced her fingers over the swell of Santana's hip. "Besides, if I feel the urge to be fucked," She touched the tip of her tongue to her upper lip. "I think that I'd prefer you to use your fingers. I have yet to feel anything but your tongue inside me. We should rectify that, Santana. Soon."

"Ay dios mio. You're going to kill us all." Santana groaned playfully. "Seriously, where do you get your energy from?"

Brittany grinned at her best friend. "Isn't she great, San?"

"You're all great." Quinn mumbled as she smiled sleepily. She slid her arm around Rachel's waist, buried her face in silky hair and breathed deeply.

Brittany's grin widened at how cuddly Quinn got when she was well and truly satisfied. She pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's shoulder and reached out her hand so that she could stroke blonde hair away from Quinn's pretty face. "You guys wanna share?"

Rachel smiled at Brittany's directness. Her dark eyes met dark and her smile slipped when she saw the confusion creasing Santana's brows. "I've already told you that Brittany and I needed more in our relationship, Santana. Did you still expect tonight to be a one off?"

"I don't know about all this." Santana's frown deepened. She moved away from Quinn so that she could climb off of the bed without disturbing the tired girl too much. She needed the distance to be able to think straight. "It's weird, you know? I was fine with it just being tonight, but now you're thinking more than just sex and you know that I'm not like that. I should leave … and think."

"Don't go, Santana." Quinn sat up and reached out a hand for the Latina. When Santana took a step back and out of reach, Quinn shook her head and ran her fingers back through her long hair. She was now wide awake and not in the mood for Santana's commitment issues.

"C'mon." Santana held her hands out. "It's weird. The four of us together?"

Brittany's smile fell. "Don't you want to be with us, S?"

"The four of us?" Santana scowled. "Seriously?"

"Why not?" Quinn lifted her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. She felt her insecurities come crashing down around her and she was suddenly uncomfortable with being naked in front of the other girls. "Or are you going to be like Puck after all?" Quinn swallowed at the lump in her throat as tears filled her eyes. She felt so stupid. This had just been about the sex. Nothing more.

Santana crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Quinn. "I am nothing like Puck. You came. You enjoyed having me inside of you."

"But all you wanted from me was sex."

"Quinn." Rachel reached out to touch the blonde's shoulder only for Quinn to jerk out of her touch.

"Don't, Rachel." Quinn sniffed. Her chin trembled but she held on tight, trying to keep the tears at bay. She lifted sad hazel eyes to Santana. "You used me, just like Puck did."

Santana blinked

Brittany shook her head at her friend. "When are you going to stop being so scared, S? Haven't you lost enough already?"

Santana's dark eyes met steely blue and she could see in Brittany's eyes something that she hadn't ever seen before. Anger.

"Come back to bed, Santana." Rachel sighed. "We need you and you need us. Why make this any more difficult than that?"

"Fuck." Santana raked her hands back through her hair and stared at the three other girls. "Why me?"

"Because I love you." Brittany nipped at her lower lip. "Please don't break my heart again, S."

Rachel sat up and took a long hard look at the confused Latina. "We need you because you're you, Santana, and you know you're hot, so do we really need to say it? You'll protect us from the idiots at school and you'll be there to satisfy me when Brittany and Quinn are too tired to continue." She smirked when she said the last part.

"We were friends, Santana and I miss you." Quinn stared down at her knees as she added to Brittany and Rachel's reply. "And, despite what I said about you using me like Puck did, you really did rock my world." She swiped at the tears that had escaped her eyes.

"Don't cry, Q." Santana knelt on the bed in front of Quinn and ducked her head so that she could meet Quinn's eyes. She reached out and smoothed blonde hair away from Quinn's face. "I'm scared that I'll fuck this up. Just tell me, can we do this?" Santana needed the reassurance because right now, three girls wanted her and she wanted them but that scared the holy hell out of her. She had run away from Brittany and lost her to Rachel, but losing the girl she loved hadn't stopped her from being scared, it made her more so.

"We could try." Quinn sniffled as she lifted her head. "I've been so alone for too long, San. Tonight? Tonight may have been mainly about the sex, but it's made me think that I don't ever have to be alone again."

Santana took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as the panic clutching at her chest seemed to ease. "The four of us?" She lifted her eyes to meet each of the other three girls in turn. Brittany, Rachel and then back to Quinn. "I'm not going to make this easy. I've never been in a real relationship with one person, so how am I supposed to handle four?"

"We handle each other." Rachel felt the cheeky smirk slip across her lips.

Santana snorted. "You're like the Energizer Bunny, Rache."

Rachel shrugged. "We are already lovers and semi-friends, Santana. With just a little more, we can be family too."

"You guys sure that you want someone as messed up as me?" Santana worried at her lip with her teeth. She was suddenly nervous that they would reject her.

"We all have our issues, Santana. We all have things to deal with. I want you." Rachel lay back down, pulling her girlfriend's arm back around her. "I want Brittany." She reached out for Quinn's upper arm and gave the girl a gentle tug. "And I want Quinn."

Santana sighed. She could see that Quinn was a little reluctant to reveal herself again, so she grabbed for a blanket that had been folded up and placed on a chair by Rachel's desk. She shook it out and draped the warm blanket over the other three girls before slowly climbing under the covers to feel Quinn in her arms immediately.

"I … want all of you." Quinn scooted closer to Rachel, pulling Santana with her.

"Me too." Brittany smiled over at her best friend.

The four of them lay in silence for a little while, enjoying being in each others arms and coming to terms with what it meant to be in a relationship with three other girls. They were young, they were allowed to make mistakes, but each one hoped that this really wouldn't be one of them.

"Santana?" Rachel spoke out unexpectedly. She lifted her head so that she could see the Latina behind Quinn. "I've changed my mind."

"What?" Santana swallowed, afraid that Rachel had come to her senses and was kicking her out.

"You should clean the strap-on now." The smaller brunette licked at her lips. "It's only gathering lint while it's lying on the carpet and my sixth sense is telling me that Quinn will be wearing it sooner than expected."

"What the fuck, Berry? I thought that we were sleeping now." Santana scowled but flicked back the covers anyway.

"Yeah, Rache." Quinn looked up at the brunette through long lashes. "Some of us have to be on the field in the morning for practise."

Rachel arched a fine brow at the innocent looking cheerleader. She moaned softly and clutched at Quinn's bicep. "If you had any intentions of sleeping, Quinn Fabray, your fingers between my legs are not conducive to your endeavours."

"How can you talk like that when I'm doing this?" Quinn chuckled in amazement. She turned her eyes from Rachel's hooded gaze when she felt a weight drop onto the bed besides her.

"Here." Santana pointed to the harness. "Now move over, B and I need our sleep."

Brittany chuckled as Rachel rolled herself on top of Quinn and started to make out with the blonde. She slid across the bed a little so that Santana could climb in behind her and felt a strong arm wrap around her waist.

"How are they still able to do that?" Santana smiled and pressed her lips to Brittany's shoulder.

"I think that Quinn's probably making up for lost time." The tall blonde reached out to touch Rachel's shoulder. She mouthed the words 'love you, baby' at the brunette when she turned to look at her and received a dazzling smile in reply. "She'll find her groove soon enough and then she'll be begging one of us to take over."

"Not that either of us would mind." Santana smirked.

"Nope."

"I do love you, Britt."

"I know, San." Brittany held Santana's arms around her. "Let's enjoy the show."

…

The End


End file.
